Lucky Spencer
| parents = Luke Spencer Laura Webber Tracy Quartermaine (step-mother) | siblings = Lulu Spencer Nikolas Cassadine (maternal half-brother) Ethan Lovett (paternal half-brother) Ned Ashton (step-brother) Dillon Quartermaine (step-brother) | spouse = Elizabeth Webber (first time; divorced) 2005-2007 Elizabeth Webber (second time; divorced) 2007 Siobhan McKenna 2011-present | romances = Sarah Webber (lovers) Summer Holloway (lovers; deceased) Lydia Karenin (kissed) Emily Quartermaine (kissed, unrequited love; deceased) Maxie Jones (affair/kissed, one date) Sam McCall (lovers) Rebecca Shaw (dated) Elizabeth Webber (engaged) 2009-2010 | children = Cameron Spencer (adopted son, with Elizabeth) Jake Spencer (legal son, with Elizabeth; deceased) Aiden Cassadine (son, with Elizabeth) | grandparents = Tim Spencer (paternal grandfather; deceased) Lena Eckert Spencer (paternal grandmother; deceased) Gordon Gray (maternal grandfather; deceased) Rick Webber, Sr. (maternal adoptive grandfather; deceased) Lesley Webber (maternal grandmother) | aunts/uncles = Bobbie Spencer (paternal aunt) Mike Webber (maternal adoptive uncle) Rick Webber, Jr. (maternal adoptive uncle) Amy Vining (maternal adoptive aunt) | cousins = Carly Jacks (paternal) B.J. Jones (paternal adoptive; deceased) Lucas Jones (paternal adoptive) Michael Corinthos (paternal first cousin once removed, via Carly) Morgan Jacks (paternal first cousin once removed, via Carly) Josslyn Jacks (paternal first cousin once removed, via Carly) | nieces/nephews = Spencer Cassadine (half-nephew, via Nikolas) | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Lucas Lorenzo "Lucky" Spencer, Jr. is a character on General Hospital. He is the son of legendary supercouple Luke and Laura Spencer. The role was originated by Jonathan Jackson in 1993, and after being portrayed by Jacob Young and Greg Vaughan, Jackson returned to the role in 2009. Storylines Birth and early childhood Laura Spencer is pregnant when she leaves Port Charles with husband Luke in 1984. Their precocious 10-year-old son Lucky reappears in town on his own in Fall 1993. With his parents on the run from gangster Frank Smith, Lucky stays with Luke's aunt Ruby Anderson; Luke and Laura soon return as well. Lucky later develops an unrequited crush on Sarah Webber in 1997, but eventually finds love with her fiesty sister Elizabeth Webber. In 1999, Lucky is presumed dead in a fire. Luke's enemy Cesar Faison reveals that Lucky is alive in 2000; Lucky soon reappears after being held captive by the evil Helena Cassadine, who despises Luke and Laura for their part in her husband's 1981 death. Brainwashed by Helena, Lucky is disgusted with his parents, pushes Elizabeth away, and unwittingly aids Helena in her schemes against his family. He finally manages to break Helena's programming in 2001, and he and Elizabeth reconcile, though much of his memory of their romance has been erased. Elizabeth Webber The rebuilding of their relationship is thwarted by the return of Elizabeth's sister Sarah in 2002. Elizabeth and Lucky break up and he dates Sarah, but she leaves him when she realizes that his feelings for Elizabeth still run deep. Lucky next becomes involved with former call girl Summer Holloway, and later trains to become a police officer to help solve her 2003 murder. Lucky's half-brother Nikolas Cassadine is presumed dead in 2004, and Lucky finds comfort with his longtime friend Emily Quartermaine, Nikolas's grieving girlfriend. Lucky and Elizabeth marry in 2005, but he later becomes addicted to painkillers, and falls into a drug-fueled affair with Maxie Jones in 2006. That same year, his wife Elizabeth, becomes pregnant by mobster Jason Morgan. The child is born on May 2, 2007 as Jacob Spencer. Lucky becomes involved with Sam McCall as his divorce from Liz is being finalized in 2007, soon after discovering Jake's paternity. In February 2009, Lucky briefly dates Rebecca Shaw, a newly-arrived Emily lookalike who later turns out to be Emily's twin sister. In May 2009, realizing they still have feelings for each other, Lucky and Elizabeth decide to revisit their relationship. After Jake is run over by Edward Quartermaine, Lucky proposes to Elizabeth and the two agree to wed. Dealing with betrayal On January 15, 2010, Lucky discovers that Elizabeth and Nikolas were having a secret affair that began in July 2009. He begins drinking and angrily confronts Elizabeth and Nikolas, ending his engagement. When Elizabeth is suspended from her job, Nikolas implores Lucky to reach out to Elizabeth. Lucky also starts getting along with his father more, who was distant and hesitant to accept Lucky's engagement because he knew about Nikolas and Elizabeth. His newfound brother, Ethan Lovett, who Lucky didn't initially get along with, also reaches out to Lucky and tells him he can be there just to make sure he gets home safely. One night, after threatening Johnny Zacchara's life, Lucky realizes that he's lost the sense of who he is due to his drinking problem. Lucky goes to the church where he and Elizabeth exchanged vows as teenagers on February 12, 2010, and finds Elizabeth passed out from hypothermia, and brings her to the hospital. There, Nikolas yells at Lucky for not seeing just how hurt Elizabeth was by his rejection. Elizabeth's doctor drops on bombshell on Nikolas, Elizabeth, and Lucky: Elizabeth's pregnant. When they bring Elizabeth's brother, Dr. Steven Webber, to see her, she's not in her bed. Lucky ends up finding her on the roof. Steven, Nikolas, and Lucky agree that Elizabeth needs help and commit her to Shadybrook, despite her reluctancy to go. While talking to Luke, Lucky decides he's going to stand by Elizabeth, no matter who the father of her baby is. Lucky walks in just as Helena Cassadine is threatening Elizabeth and tells her to leave Elizabeth alone. Lucky ends up telling Elizabeth that he forgives her to help her get better, but not because he means it. After leaving Shadybrook, he is having anger problems and ends up nearly hitting Maxie head-on. He swerves to avoid her, and she escapes getting hurt. Maxie takes him back to her apartment to treat the cut he sustained from the crash and hears his story. She tells him to be honest with Elizabeth and himself. He goes back and admits to Elizabeth that he lied to help her get better. Lucky attends a therapy session with Elizabeth and Nikolas on March 1, 2010, where he tells the therapist that Elizabeth sleeping with Nikolas is partially his fault because he never stopped looking at her as the teenage girl who he played hero to. When Elizabeth's doctor asks Nikolas and Lucky to step outside, Nikolas tells Lucky he wants the baby to be his and a future with Elizabeth. Lucky tells Nikolas he also hopes the baby is his, because he and Elizabeth are over. On March 15, 2010, Elizabeth asks him what he wants for the future, and he admits that he doesn't want the baby to be his and he feels his relationship with Elizabeth is over. Lucky takes a call to interview an assault victim, who turns out to be Kristina Davis, the daughter of his father's friend, Sonny Corinthos. She points the finger at Ethan for beating her up. Lucky realizes Sonny went after Ethan when he disappears after Kristina gives her statement. He calls fellow detective Dante Falconeri, who is also Sonny's son, for backup. Dante manages to stop Sonny from shooting Ethan just before Lucky arrives. Lucky arrests Ethan for assault and takes him down to the station, where Ethan swears he would never beat Kristina up the way she was. Aiden's birth Meanwhile, Lucky is revealed to be the father of Elizabeth's baby. Helena, however, has the paternity test changed to make Nikolas the father as part of her revenge plan to have a Spencer grow up as a Cassadine, hating and taking down his own family. Lucky notices that Elizabeth has not given up on him yet, and keeps trying to let her know that they will never be together. One day, she comes down to the station and sees him kissing Maxie. When she calls him out on this, Lucky gets the message across that he's done with her. Elizabeth finally realizes this, and moves on. Lucky, meanwhile, starts hanging out with Maxie, who is having her own relationship troubles. On July 16, 2010, Maxie tells Lucky that Elizabeth was admitted to the hospital because she went into early labor. Lucky later goes to the hospital, and is outside the delivery room where Elizabeth is giving birth with Nikolas by her side. Lucky's son is born, and Elizabeth and Nikolas name him Aiden Cassadine. On July 21, 2010, Lucky gets to the hospital when Aiden goes missing. At first, he suspects Helena, but later, they find out that serial killer Franco was the one who took Aiden. He calls up Dante, who has ca Jason. Franco is thrown off a roof and falls to his death. Later, it is determined that the person who fell was not Franco, and he's still alive. Lucky decides to look for Karen Anderson, Franco's mother, to get a lead on Aiden. While there, Dante and Jason get a lead that indicates Franco took baby Aiden to Astoria, Oregon. Lucky gets to Oregon, and finds Karen in a house recently purchased, holding Aiden on August 5, 2010. He gains access into Karen's house as a census taker, but when she becomes suspicious and tells him to leave, he comes back and admits he's a cop and the baby she has is stolen. He tells Karen that he's the baby's father to get Karen to believe him. Eventually, she does and gives Aiden back. On the plane ride back, Lucky is holding Aiden and tells him that Lucky and Elizabeth are over, and it's a good thing Nikolas is his father. Deep down though, he confesses that he'll always wish that Aiden was his son. Lucky brings Aiden back to Elizabeth and Nikolas on August 9, 2010, and Nikolas thanks him, showing that some of the animosity between the brothers has begun to disappear. Siobhan McKenna In September, 2010, Lucky heads to Ireland on an undercover assignment for Interpol. While there, he meets Siobhan McKenna and eventually sleeps with her. He goes back to Port Charles with Siobhan and they stay at Wyndemere with Nikolas. While he is trying to ambush the Balkan with Jason and Sam, Siobhan is kidnapped. Lucky, Dante, Jason, and Brenda trick the Balkan into letting Siobhan go and she stays overnight with Lucky. Losing Jake On March 18, 2011, Elizabeth finds out Lucky is Aiden's biological father. While Elizabeth is distracted, Jake runs out of the house and is hit by a car. Lucky races to the hospital and Liz and Lucky's love rekindles. Jake is in extremely critical condition, and may die. Patrick and Robin Drake operate on Jake to try and save his life, while Lucky, Elizabeth, Steven and Lulu waited for news on his condition. Patrick and Robin worked hard to save him, but the injuries Jake sustained were too great and he died on the operating table, while his biological father, Jason watched from the observation window. Jason broke the news of Jake's death to Lucky, who then went and broke the news to a devastated Elizabeth. References External Links *Lucky Spencer at SoapCentral.com Category:Characters Category:Featured Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional private investigators Category:General Hospital characters Category:Spencer family Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Fictional con artists